1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly and to a system. More specifically, this invention is directed to an assembly for washing large objects; and, to a system for the isolation/collection of waste water (also herein “gray water”) resulting from such washing activities, and, means for directing the discharge thereof into a waste water treatment facility of a municipal sewer treatment system or other suitable waste water containment system for subsequent treatment off-site. The system and assembly of this invention relies upon energy recovery from hydraulic pressure within the system to open and close the valves employed therein, so as to function without a controller or a separate power source. Notwithstanding that this assembly and system are designed for use in an open air, outdoor environment, the system can remain unattended when not in use, and yet prevents rain water from collecting within the drain of the assembly and discharging into the sanitary sewer connection of the waste water treatment facility. This assembly and system is particularly useful for washing transportation conveyance (e.g. aircraft, ships, buses, trains, etc.) and large animals (e.g. thoroughbred racehorses).
2. Background of Invention
The need to periodically wash larger objects, generally involves the use of an outdoor open-air wash station wherein the wash and rinse fluids have traditionally been discharged into the ground or into a storm drain. Because of the environmental impact of discharge of wash and rinse fluids into the ground or storm drains, governmental regulation (Federal, State & Municipal) have and continue to restrict such activities or mandate rules to control such activities. Presently, stringent controls have been put in place to contain discharges from car washes, and gray water discharges resulting from boat and aircraft maintenance. Similarly, governmental controls also impose strict regulation on commercial operations (veterinary clinics, horse race tracks, etc.) involved in the grooming of animals, (e.g. thoroughbred race horses), particularly were waste water produced from such grooming activities can contain cosmetic agents and natural waste products.
Where, for example, a wash/maintenance station is located in an open-air outdoor environment, the simple provision of fluid collection drain, connected to the storm sewer, has been an unacceptable option or solution because the discharge of gray water associated with such operations is (a) generally contaminated with potentially harmful materials (e.g. petroleum products, solids, chemicals, biocides, etc.), and (b) rain water also collects within the same drain and is also discharged into the sanitary sewer system, thereby overloading the system's water treatment capacity.
In order to prevent ground water contamination and/or pollution of rivers and streams, the regulations pertaining to such activities require that the discharge from such washing and/or grooming activities be contained for later treatment off-site, or discharged directly into a municipal waste water treatment facility through a sanitary sewer connection. Because such municipal waste water treatment facilities have a limited or finite treatment capacity, the discharge from such commercial operations is often pre-treated for recovery of recyclable components or concentrated to reduce its volume. These same regulations also dictate that rain water be handled through a separate storm drain/sewer so as avoid overburdening municipal waste water treatment facilities.
Because of the foregoing restrictions and limitations relative to gray water collection and treatment, and the further requirement, in an outdoor open-air environment, to isolate of such gray water collection from inadvertent dilution or mixing with rain water, the washing of large objects in commercial environments has been severely constrained and expensive. More specifically, aircraft or boat maintenance facilities typically perform such maintenance operations, including cleaning, so as to recover gray water in a separate containment vessel and, thereafter, have such waste processed off-site in a licensed disposal facility.
The prior efforts at design of wash stations for use in conjunction with larger objects have, thus, far been either marginally acceptable, or are otherwise obsolete because of the increased regulation imposed by governmental agencies charged with responsibility for maintenance of water quality and containment of potentially hazardous industrial wastes. A number of these systems have been disclosed in the patent and technical literature. The following patent are representative of the types of waste containment system used in the maintenance of larger objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,632 (to Goldbach et al., issued Mar. 21, 1995) discloses a dry-dock mountable containment assembly for the cleaning and refurbishing of ships and large watercraft. In the Goldbach et al., system, the ship is placed in a dry-dock equipped with his containment system and all operations, pressure cleaning, sand blasting etc., performed within the controlled environment provided by his containment system. Thus, any waste fluids, paint residues, chemicals and toxic metals used in bottom coatings are contained within this environment for disposal of off-site.
The same type of containment system is becoming increasingly prevalent in boat yards that are located on bodies of water; or, alternatively, operations involve the routine pressure cleaning of boats. In a number of locations, the pressure cleaning of boats is prohibited altogether.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,880 (to Bouthillier, issued Nov. 12, 1991) discloses an automatic wash station of the type used to clean animals in an agricultural environment. The Bouthillier automatic wash station is comprised of a framework defining a portal through which farm animals are directed one-by-one. An electronic detection device is associated with the portal and connected to a control circuit to provide a detection signal thereto when a farm animal enters the portal. Spray nozzles are oriented with respect to the animals position within such portal to spray animals passing through the portal. A pump is provided to supply a chemically treated liquid to the spray nozzles under pressure. The pump is actuated by the control circuit upon sensing of the detection signal. One or more valves are connected to the spray nozzles; and, a liquid reservoir, containing the chemically treated liquid, is connected to the pump. A pump deactivation circuit including a timing circuit is provided to deactivate the pump after a predetermined time lapse from reception of a valve closing signal. When the valve is closed, the spray nozzles shut down. Bouthillier does not appear to be concerned with disposal of wash fluids and no means for containment or recycling are disclosed.
Similar animal wash and treatment stations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,610 (to Ramsey et al); U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,379 (to Gerk et al); and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,133 (to Cole). In the contrivance described in each of Ramsey et al, Gerk et al and Cole, a relatively small animal is treated with a medicant dissolved within a fluid, and the animal contacted with the fluid by immersion, spaying or combination thereof. This treatment of the animal is performed within a controlled environment and, thus, potentially toxic materials appear to have been effectively contained.
As is evident from the foregoing discussion of the prior art systems, there has been, and continues to, be increasing public sentiment and sensitivity to the disposal of wastes generated in commercial environments, such as in the maintenance of ships, aircraft, and in the grooming/treatment of larger animals. The containment and recovery of wastes in wash fluids in such commercial environments for processing off-site is both time consuming and inordinately expensive, particularly where the waste fluid can be effectively neutralized in existing municipal sewage treatment facilities. The use of municipal sewage treatment for such purposes has, however, been circumscribe because it has not been feasible to collect such waste water in an open-air environment without also exposing such collection efforts to rain water intrusion. Thus, where a drain within a wash basin or treatment race would ordinarily suffice for this purpose, such simple expedient would be impractical if used out of doors.
Accordingly, there continues to exist a need to provide a simple yet effective means for the selective collection of waste fluids generated within a commercial environment. In order to be effective the means selected should be readily adaptable for discharge of the waste fluid directly into a sanitary sewer pipe for treatment within a municipal waste water treatment facility. Ideally this system should also be compatible for use in an open-air, outdoor environment without intrusion or dilution of the waste stream by rain water.